Puppy
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: When Derek changes into full wolf form in front of his pack, he's in for a shocker: His wolf is a puppy. How will the pack handle it when Derek gets stuck in his wolf pup form? What will happen when Derek manages to wiggle himself into Stiles backpack and gets taken to school with the teen and the pack? Will they be able to find him when he gets loose in the school?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea. Review please. I love to know what you think and if there's anything you want to see in this story or any of my others. Don't be afraid to comment or PM me.

The wolves of the pack collapsed in a clearing in the woods on the Hale property after dragging a very large doe behind them. "Give me a warning next time, Isaac, when you decide to use my back as a spring board.", panted out Derek as he rolled around a few times in the fallen leaves. "You weren't making a move to take it down, I had to. You're back is solid enough for a good launch pad.", replied Isaac as he rolled in the leaves, right up to his Alpha's side. "Four words: 50 yard kill zone.", said the older wolf as he threw a handful of leaves at the smaller wolf. "Here come the humans.", said Erika from her spot beside Boyd, who was lounging against the trunk of a tree. As if on cue Stiles, Lydia, Allison, and Danny walked into the clearing, their eyes growing wide at the sight of the doe. They each had their own lunch that they brought along to eat with the rest of the pack. "Did you guys kill that thing? Its huge!", asked Lydia in shock as she looked down at the fresh kill.

"Isaac made the killing blow.", explained Scott as he sat cross legged in the grass, looking over at the wolf in question who looked full of pride. "Way to go, Isaac!", exclaimed Stiles as he high fived the wolf, a huge smile on his face. "Thank you, Stiles.", replied the wolf as he sat up, dragging his Alpha with him. "I'm starved, lets eat.", said Jackson as he approached the kill, freezing momentarily when he heard a low growl from their Alpha. "Jackson, away from the kill. That goes for everybody. Isaac, this is your kill, you eat first.", explained Derek as he nudged one of his Beta's towards the kill, watching as he eyed him cautiously. "I thought the Alpha ate first?", asked Allison as she gestured from Derek to the kill, and then back to the wolf. "Most of the time, yes, if the alpha made the killing blow and led the hunt. This time, Isaac led the hunt and took down the prey. Therefor, he eats first.", explained Derek as he looked over at the curly haired girl.

"Go ahead then, Isaac.", coaxed Danny as he sat down beside Lydia and Allison, Stiles sat down closer to Derek, who seemed to be nudging the Beta closer to the kill. "I really don't know what to do.", explained Isaac sheepishly as he crouched down beside the doe. That statement earned him a snicker from Jackson in the background, being silenced by a growl from an older wolf, who was crouching down beside Isaac. "You can either choose to tear at the shoulders, stomach, or hind quarters. You'll get the most nutrition from those areas. You'll use your teeth to remove the fur first, then you just tear into it.", explained the Alpha as he gently moved one of his Beta's hands to each spot told, feeling the roughness of the fur under his fingers. Isaac made a 'show me' gesture with his other hand, moving his hand on the deer to its stomach to let the older wolf know where he wanted it tore open. Derek placed both his hands on two separate strong boned parts of the deer and let his canines change, before he lowered his head to the kill and sank his teeth through the fur and the skin.

A low growl was heard coming from the Alpha's throat as he sank his teeth in further and tore the fur away from the meat, rolling his tongue to get all of it out of his mouth, using his hand to wipe the blood from his mouth. "All yours now, Isaac. You get to choose who eats when and wear of the carcass.", explained Derek as he backed away from the kill to allow his Beta to eat, his shirt soaked in sweat and blood from the chase. Isaac took his Alpha's place and changed into his half wolf form, sinking his teeth into the meat, tearing chunks off of it. The sound of tearing flesh and bones snapping excited the rest of the pack, a hunt usually led to play. "What happens if one of us tries to eat out of turn?", asked Boyd curiously, as he looked from the kill to Isaac and then to his Alpha. "Don't any of you watch animal planet?", demanded Stiles around a mouthful of his sandwich, gesturing at all of the wolves around him. "Apparently not.", explained Derek as he shed off his shirt, placing it beside Stiles.

"You guys need to do more research.", ordered the teen as he swallowed another bite. Lydia seemed to be watching the Alpha intently with her strawberry blonde hair blowing in the wind, Danny also seemed to have taken an interest in what he was doing. "I can't believe I'm doing this.", muttered Derek as he dropped down onto all fours, willing his wolf to take hold of his body and mind, his bones snapping and bulging as his muscles grew. "Holy shit.", said Stiles as he slid himself away from the changing teen, who's eyes were now glowing a bright red. When the change was finished, Derek shook out his light brown and black fur, swiping his pink tongue over his muzzle and nose. "Well I'll be damned.", said Peter as he approached them from out of nowhere, picking up the little wolf pup that used to be his nephew. Derek bared his now small teeth and growled the best that he could, earning him a lot of coos from the girls. "Not so intimidating anymore, Der. You're pretty small.", said Stiles from his position of the ground.

"When Laura died her wolf must have entered Derek's body and her wolf was just a pup.", explained Peter as he set down the now squirming wolf, watching as his shook himself before he lowered his small body to the ground, slowly crawling closer to the kill and to his Beta. "What is he doing?! Isaac could rip him to shreds!", hissed out Danny surprisingly sharply as he made a move to quickly pick up the wolf, stopping when Peter held out a hand. "Just watch. He's teaching you rules of the kill.", ordered the former Alpha, making the command for everybody, humans and Betas. Derek continued to inch his way closer to his Beta, keeping his tail tucked and his head down in submission. Isaac raised his head slightly, blood covering his teeth, a low growl leaving his throat as he watched the pup. The wolf froze in his paw steps for a second before he continued to inch his way closer, letting out the occasional whimper to let his Beta know that he wasn't a threat. Isaac recognized the fact that the wolf was only a pup and stopped his growl, giving Derek a bite on the ear to let him know his place, releasing him when he yelped and rolled over onto his back to show his stomach.

The wolf pup rolled back over onto his stomach and licked Isaac's face a few times before he got up completely and walked over to Stiles, sitting down on his haunches beside him. "Is he even big enough to eat meat?", asked Stiles as he picked up the pup and held him against his chest, his eyes widening in shock when he felt his chin being nibbled on. "Set him down and we'll find out, Isaac is letting the rest of the pack eat.", explained Peter as he gestured towards the rest of the pack, who had now taken up their positions at the carcass. The teen set down the wolf pup, who made a complaint sound in the back of his throat, and gazed up at Stiles in confusion, his head cocked to the side. "Go eat, Sourwolf.", coaxed Stiles as he nudged the wolf away from him and towards the kill, feeling small but sharp teeth latch onto his fingers for a second before they let go and went with the pup to the kill. "He wants to play, Stiles. He's really not interested in meat.", said Lydia with a smile on her face as she watched the pup wiggle his way in between Scott and Isaac, using his small teeth to try and pull a chunk of meat off.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea. Review please! I love to know what you think.

Derek wiggled himself in between Scott and Isaac and sank his small teeth into the meat, bracing his front and hind legs on the ground as he tugged. A grunt leaving his mouth as he tugged even harder, his teeth not sharp enough or big enough to really tear into the meat. The wolf gave up on the meat and sat back on his haunches, his ears swiveling as he took in the sounds of his pack eating. "I really don't think he's strong enough to eat that meat.", said Allison as she watched with a smile on her face as the wolf pup jumped onto Isaac's back and licked his ear, trying to coax him into tearing a piece of meat off for him. "Stiles, go grab him before he hurts himself.", ordered Peter as he gestured towards the wolf, who was now hanging from the hood of the younger wolf's sweatshirt, his small body swinging side to side. "Oh, good God.", whispered the teen as he walked over and picked up the pup, gently detaching his teeth from the hood. "Bring him on over here, looks like we're going to have to use a family recipe to get some nutrients into him.", explained Peter as he gestured towards the Hale House.

"Come on, guys it looks like they're just about finished with the carcass.", explained Danny as he rose from his spot on the ground, holding out his hand to help up Lydia and Allison. The wolves were now working on using their teeth to scrape the bones clean of any traces of meat. "Let's go, Der.", said Stiles as he tucked the brown and black pup in his sweatshirt and carried him inside the house, where Peter was already working on stirring a white liquid on the stove. "Whats that, Peter? It looks like regular milk.", asked Lydia curiously as she bent towards the pot and inhaled slowly. "It basically is like milk, it just has a higher nutrient value than dairy milk. Enough to help a wolf as small as him grow.", explained Peter as he finished mixing it, transferring the liquid into a bottle, screwing the top on before testing it on his skin. "Let's see how Derek reacts to this. Anybody want to volunteer?", asked the former Alpha as he glanced from teen to teen, who all seemed to shy away at the thought. "Chickens.", teased Stiles as he took the bottle from the oldest wolf and sat down on the couch, making sure to keep the Alpha wolf in his lap.

"Make sure you don't tilt it up too far and try not to angle his head back too far. Like this. We had to do the same for Laura.", explained Peter as he showed the teen how to properly hold the bottle while keeping the wolf secure in his lap. Stiles gently slid the nipple of the bottle into the wolf pup's mouth and watched in satisfaction, surprise, and curiosity as the wolf latched onto it automatically. Derek placed his front paws on the teen's chest and happily suckled the warm milky liquid from the bottle, his tail wagging fast as he suckled. "Is he going to get sick from drinking that fast?", asked Danny with a worried look on his face as he sat down beside Stiles on the couch, scratching the pup on his back as he drank. "He more than likely hasn't ate anything for days, so he'll really need that. Laura hasn't gotten sick from drinking that fast, so I highly doubt that Derek will either.", explained Peter as he chuckled, watching the wolf try to keep the nipple of the bottle in his mouth as Stiles tried to gently pull it out from between his teeth.

"Its all gone, Der. No more.", explained Stiles as he placed the empty bottle on the floor by the couch, feeling a tongue rasping over his chin and cheek. "This sure is a different side of Derek.", added in Danny as he watched the said wolf grasp one of the teen's sweatshirt strings in his teeth, tugging on it with a soft growl. "That's so cute!", squealed Erika as she came bounding in the front door, a big smile on her lip glassed mouth, the rest of the pack following her in. "I have holes in my sweatshirt from you, Derek.", said Isaac teasingly as he wagged a finger at him, having the Alpha snap his teeth at his Beta's finger, only to manage to snap at air before he fell off Stiles lap and landed on the floor with a low thud. "I'm surprised he hasn't changed back yet.", said Scott as he sat down on the floor by Danny and Stiles, having Allison sit down in between his legs. "I'm not entirely sure that he can. Laura was stuck in wolf form for half a week, maybe more, when she had her first change.", explained Peter as he looked down at his nephew, who was now busily chasing after one of the beads that fell off of Allison's shirt, one of his small paws batting it around.

"So he can't change back?", asked Boyd as he glanced over at his Alpha, who has now chased the bead under the couch. Before anybody had a chance to respond, Derek threw his head back and let out a loud, wailing yowl. The wolf looked over at Stiles, as if silently asking him to get the bead, only to see that the teen was too busy holding his sides as he laughed. Derek huffed and tried to wiggle his body underneath the couch, getting stuck about halfway under, his tail still wagging as he tried to reach the bead with his paw. "Is there any way for him to change back? Or will he be like this for as long as Laura was?", asked Jackson as he saw the pup try to wiggle more of himself under the couch, his hind legs laying flat against the floor. "Derek took on Laura's wolf, so he'll more than likely be like this for as long as she was.", explained Peter as he smiled down at his nephew, who was still half under and half out of the couch.

Danny bent down and gently picked up the wiggling wolf, placing him in Stiles lap again, before he got down and retrieved the bead from under the couch. The pack watched as Danny showed the wolf the green bead, before he tossed it onto the floor. The small circled bead bounced a few times before rolling around, catching the wolf's attention automatically. Stiles looked down at the pup in his lap, watching his haunches wiggle before he jumped off of his lap and landed close to the bead, only to jump away from it with a wagging tail as if he expected it to move again. Derek barked a few times, spun in a circle, batted the bead with one of his paws before he jumped away from it with his tail wagging as fast as it possibly could.


End file.
